A Little of This, A Little of That
by Soulem
Summary: A series of drabbles written for these boys -and girl...- . Contains some slash, and some general stuff as well. Rated for some language and because I'm cautious.
1. Netbug009's Meme 1st Try

~AN~ Hopefully these things don't annoy you -sweat drop-. This was my first time doing spontaneous writing, so I'll do a few more and add them as chapters (maybe?) . Anyways, so the rules for this meme were to choose a fandom/pairing/friendship/character whatever, put your music on random, write a piece for the length of the song with no pre-planning and you have to stop when the song does.

I thought that would be easy enough, I write to music already. ... It's not so easy though, I type semi-slowly and the first song was only a minute long. Scary stuff. Anyway, hope you enjoy these short little stories. ~AN~

* * *

><p>1. Bounce - Thousand Foot Krutch<p>

Jensen grinned as he grabbed his cell phone. He had just gotten it back after a particularly amazing prank on Roque. He happily dialed one of his friends in order to go to a concert they had been planning on going to for a while. The loss of a cell had irked him for a while but now all was well.

Pooch had been looking at him questioningly but he never offered an explanation. Not once. Even when he started pulling out the glow sticks and streamers.

The place was crowded and it didn't take long for all the bodies present to be slick with sweat.

* * *

><p>2. BLUE - Suara<p>

Cougar cuddled Jensens still sleeping form. The hacker was amazingly still muttering even in his sleep, but it was a quiet uninterrupted sleep. Devoid of the nightmares that had plagued them both not so long ago.

Cougar shuddered minutely at the thought of going through the hell of different teams again. They never had been very kind to him, and he didn't like thinking about what it could have been like for Jensen. Who never shut up when he should and talked non-stop.

The thing though, was now Jensen belonged with them. And Cougar never had to fear that something bad would happen to them past Roque being a crazy psychopath with too many knives and Clays volatile ex-girlfriends.

Jensen woke up for a moment, he couldn't see though. It was strange, normally he would be freaking out and trying to find his glasses, but Cougar's warm form around him kept the chaos inside. So instead of doing the usual, he snuggled in closer and drifted off to dreams of hats and guns and cotton candy.

* * *

><p>3. Hello, Goodby - Glee cast<p>

Roque looked at his commanding officer and shook his head. Clay was drunk off his ass and it was unnerving. The man was slurring his words like a fool and some of the things being said made Roque want to slit his throat just to get away.

"Mmmm Roque, you know, I love you man."

Roque did a double take and shook his head again.

"Thanks man, but you know, you are **drunk** off your ass. I'm just going to get you home now alright."

"Hahahaha Okay Roque."

Clay rolled over and immediately puked. Last night had been different. though completely the same at the same time.

"Hey Rouqe do you know what happened to that blonde I saw last night?"

"... No clay, you were wasted. Who knows who you saw, she was probably crazy anyways."

* * *

><p>4. 3 A.M. - Eminem<p>

Cougar sipped some off his semi-sweet drink. The bar was quiet. Well it would have been, but Jensen was trying to flirt and was failing beside him.

He had urges to gut the skank. Why should Jensen talk to her and even if it was a disaster it should be the sniper that Jensen was trying to woo.

And obviously Cougar needed to go home. What the hell anyways. Jensen should be wooing him? Fuck that shit, they were in the army for god's sake.

Woah. Even my words are slurring in my head.

Cougar wandered home in a daze. Jensen had waved goodbye to the girl and joined him, perhaps he realized it wasn't going to happen. Or maybe Cougar just looked that bad.

He didn't remember much past that though. He woke up to a splitting headache way earlier than he should have. The violent thoughts still splayed through his mind, the alcohol not having dissipated that much.

Ahh what the hell. It's 5 in the morning. Go back to bed fool. His dreams were bloody.

* * *

><p>5. Celebrity Status - Marianas Trench<p>

Jensen plastered on his best smile. His sister needed him. He couldn't mess up this job, hell he couldn't mess up on anything anymore.

His niece was growing up with only him as a 'dad'. Damn though, he was barely 20.

Holly really shouldn't have done that. But He shouldn't have done a lot of shit too.

So with smile in place he looked around trying to find his new place of work (maybe). He desperately hoped this would be enough and that Beth would be able to grow up without the threat of going broke always on her little mind.

* * *

><p>6. T.N.T. - ACDC<p>

Smoke billowed up around the stage of club. The Losers swept the room for threats before entering with a slow graceful prowl. Even Jensen was in on this walk, amazingly the most comfertable in this club. Then again he had chosen it, which said a lot.

Clay's gaze lingered on a lean arabic woman, she looked up at him as they passed, smiling. She was probably trouble, but Clay could handle it.

Cougar tried not to look at Jensen as the hacker actually managed to pull off sexy. It was something they didn't often see but that it was always in public places always threw him off.

Pooch fingered his wedding ring. Repeating to himself that he was indeed a married man.

Roque snickered. Clay was gonna be in over his head. Again.

* * *

><p>7. Friend Or Foe - t.A.T.u.<p>

Jensen swore as when the guards cornered him. Pooch thought 'oh what the hell man'. They all had their own ways , but they all knew. Roque.

They had been team mates, like brothers and then some. Saving each other's backs from fifty dudes with AK's. But he had traded all of them for some cash.

Was it all a dream? How had Clay missed it, the gradual change from friend, team mate, brother to enemy, traitor.

How had he missed the signs.

* * *

><p>8. Ocean Waves - Flyleaf<p>

Aisha peered through the scope at her targets. Her last 'team' hadn't lasted very long. The official report said they died in action, but really they had tried that lame ass rape the new girl shit. Aisha was not down with that.

However that left her doing the op alone. Without backup and without any kind of support of any kind. Not that se needed it. She grew up around death and she could handle something as simple as this. Hell this way she could grab that one guards huge ass ear, it was definitely a keeper.

* * *

><p>9. Silence - Ally &amp; AJ<p>

Jensen peered at his bright screen. The rate that Cougars team mates died was staggering. He was starting to get why the man was always having nightmares. It bothered him, did the sniper think that's what was going to happen to them? To him? Did he think Jensen would abandon him like that? He hoped to hell and back that he didn't.

Cougar tossed in his bed. He was long used to the clicking of Jensen's keys but the light still bothered him sometimes. But at times like this he was glad he could see the hackers face. That he could be reminded that the hacker was whole, alive, breathing. That he wasn't blown to bits because Cougar couldn't make a shot. That he wasn't slowly tortured to death because their intel was bad. He was glad at times like this, right after a nightmare that he could

* * *

><p>10. I'm Leaving It All Up To You - Dale &amp; Grace<p>

Cougar tried not to laugh from under his hat. Jensen was being a total nut job as per usual and was carrying glitter in cases back and forth from the van. He was supposed to have gone out for food but Cougar doubted he even remembered.

He sobered when he remembered that usually he would be helping the hacker, and creating a believable story that Clay would believe. But the hacker was ignoring him .

Hell he might never speak to him again. Not after what happened.

* * *

><p>~FIN~<p>

Yup. Oh, the base is from [deviantart .com/?qh=§ion=&q=music+meme#/d1bdcup] without the space and bracket things, if you're interested in doing it.

Oh one other thing, I'm so sorry if Roque is out of character. I have -sometimes negative- bias with him, but I tried to not have it leak all over the place.


	2. Second Try

The first one is pervy haha. I tried to make it more general this time, but I still am drawn to writing relationship between characters. Most notably Jensen (Jensen-baby at heart)

* * *

><p><strong>Start<strong>

1. Pervert - Nerf Herder (2:35)

Cougar had some weird fetishes. Jensen found this out after the sniper had joined the team. It wasn't obvious at first, but gradually as Jensen observed the man more he realized.

The sniper liked scarves. As well as listening to sex.

Jensen found the second one out when Clay and Aisha (or was it Roque) were going at it and he and Pooch had forgotten to resupply to earplug stash. It was a moment he would have forgotten but for Cougars odd reaction to the sound.

* * *

><p>2. Ready Steady Go - L'Arc～en～Ciel (3:48)<p>

Pooch stared at his target. The damn thing was moving all over the place and he couldn't get the shot right.

"... This is dumb. Obviously The Pooch needs more practice"

"Is The Pooch referring to himself in third person again?" Jensen laughed, "And of course you can't hit it like that. Didn't yo mama teach you how to shoot a movin' target proper?"

Pooch was amused at Jensen's attempt at an accent. Also, his mom scarily sounded just like that. Eerie.

"Okay, J, tell me bro. How do I shoot this moving dude?"

At that Jensen took the gun from his grasp,

"First my young padawn. You do that funky breathing thing Cougs does. Actually a lot of it is copying Cougar haha. Seriously though, breathe. Like this."

Well... That was certainly breaking the stereotype.

* * *

><p>3. Braveheart - Gomband (3:58)<p>

Aisha stared at the two men. This was ridiculous. They were both specially trained black ops soldiers and had many brushes with death, yet they were _scared_. Of themselves no doubt, that the other would be disgusted.

It was disgusting to Aisha '_I mean come on. You are, let me say it again, specially trained black ops soldiers, asking someone out should not be a problem for you. Especially Cougar_."

She shook her head and continued her observation of their little mating-but-not-really dance.

And Clay said they've been doing this for years, pathetic.

* * *

><p>4. Mysterious Ways - U2 (4:03)<p>

Pooch glanced at his soon to be wife. She was radiant as per usual. Granted she was glaring at him because he had started stuttering in the last few minutes. What could he say, he was nervous man. Asking someone to marry you did have it's let downs. 'What if she says no man?' ' I mean The Pooch is good, but he's not Great. There is probably someone better than me.'

"Linwood." Jolene furrowed her eyebrows, "What is the matter with you today?"

Pooch tried to calm himself down, this was not the end of the world after all. Okay, here he went.

"Jolene, You know I love you." Pause, she nodded. "... Alright."

He got on one knee, cliche but whatever, "Will you, marry me?"

* * *

><p>5. Why Marcus oh Why - Scraps of Tape (9:55)<p>

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_

_"You couldn't save us!"_

_"We trusted you!"_

_"How could you let us die?"_

_"AIIIIIIIIIIIII!" _

_"You won't be able to save the camle beard either. He will meet our fate!" _

_"You couldn't make the shot! You killed us!"_

_"How could you!" _

_"Your team will die, it will be your fault!" _

Children screamed at him through rusty cages. Hands reaching out to him as they angrily voiced their outcries. Mouths worked in silent curses and sunlight didn't have the chance to blind their eyes. He tried not to let the tears fall as he walked down the dark hall.

Every so often a voice would scream in rage, a voice that could no longer hide. He tried not to turn away from it, this was his fault after all. Every one of them, his responsibility. He messed up, they paid the price.

He stopped in his tracks at the sight to his left. Jensen manacled to the wall, blood dying his chest. His breath was still, no heart beat left.

"...Jensen..."

"Cougs" he croaked, "Sorry man, I almost made it. You were a second too late."

He slumped to the ground, this couldn't be happening.

"It is man, it is," Pooch drawled from across the way,

"You couldn't help us this time, I wish there could be a next."

He glanced all around, and finally he wept.

* * *

><p>6. Every Little Thing [Acoustic] - Hawk Nelson (3:07)<p>

Roque swirled his drink around. Clay was doing his usual thing, hitting on just the wrong girl. This one was probably worse than Emma.

A pause.

He downed the entire shot and grimaced. All the same he called for another. Cougar and Jensen were talking in the corner, for once Cougar wasn't surrounded by a hoard of girls, Roque felt better about that a little. The bartender looked at him,

"Sir, are you alright?"

He glared, "Do I look alright?"

He sighed.

* * *

><p>7. California - Metro Station (2:43)<p>

Jensen looked at the blueprints. They were fairly good as far as he could tell. He'd never really looked at architecture and the like. He heard the small scruff of boots as Cougar announced his presence,

"Is it good?"

"Hmmm, looks to be so. Though we'll have to add a few extra security measures on our own."

"Bien"

They both looked at the empty ground stretched before them and imagined what the house would look like.

"They'll love it."

"Si" Cougar agreed.

* * *

><p>8. Enter - Within Temptation (7:15)<p>

Clay waited for the plain to land. They were finally getting a driver that wasn't (hopefully) as terrible as all theirs had previously been. From what he'd read on the official report, this Linwood Porteous was a fairly solid man. A good soldier and a good sense of conscience.

He was only being sent to Clay and his little band of misfits because he refused to follow orders on more than one occasion. Clay wondered about that, if he was a good soldier why would he refuse orders.

The plane was late arriving, not that Clay was surprised. When it did show up he'd already gotten ten texts from Jensen asking about the newbie. They were Jensen questions too like '_do you know how old he was when he stopped biting his nails?_' another one was _'can he give evidence either or against the tooth fairy's existence?_"

So it was bad that when Linwood showed up Clay was angrily tell Jensen to stop spamming him with such dumb ass questions.

"Sir. Linwood reporting. I'd prefer Pooch if you would though."

Clay looked up after he hit send.

"Morning Pooch, How was your trip?"

He picked up a bag and started walking towards his car.

"Well it wasn't first class but it wasn't so bad.

"I see. Excellent. You'll definitely ride worse. Welcome to The Losers"

With the last statement he opened his door and hopped in.

* * *

><p>9. Chrono Trigger - Yasunori Mitsuda or Mitsunobu Nakamura (2:01)<p>

They glanced around the little table. Today was the day they thought. Today Max would **not** escape them.

He and Roque would pay. Him for their lives and Roque for their trust.

"All right Losers, If you want to back out, now is the time. I do not want a repeat."

The all are sullen, and nod. No need to elaborate on what would be repeated. They all knew and no it wouldn't happen again.

* * *

><p>10. A Wondrous Place - Mark Mancina (5:20)<p>

Never had he felt so at peace, like it was okay to shut up. Like he really didn't need to cover up the awful silence.

The steam rushed up in waves, masking his view but also his presence. He wasn't worried that he didn't have his glasses on, Cougar was mere centimeters away. The salts washed against his skin, cleansing it of the impurities that he had previously shoved into it.

He let out a moan and slid down a bit so he was immersed almost entirely with water. It felt so good.

No one spoke much, only the bare necessities if at all and it was always softly said. As if a magical spell that had been placed upon them was fragile and would break at the slightest noise.

Never had he felt so at peace.

Never had they not heard him speak, drowning the silence.

* * *

><p>11. I Wanna Be Your Dog - Emilie Simon (2:42)<p>

Jail was not fun. Sure, it's not like it was maximum security but still. As soon as he walked in the hungry eyes of the inmates was upon him. It was weird, he was used to people staring at him because he was being obnoxious, not like he was a piece of meat to be devoured.

The only saving grace was that he was gay. So this wouldn't be quite so traumatizing when they decided to rape him. Of course he would fight like a bitch and definitely not want to mess with him again, but he knew to prepare mentally in case his plan didn't work out. It probably wouldn't.

* * *

><p>12. He Lives In You - Lebo M (2:41)<p>

Jensen had always had issues feeling like he belonged. Abandoned at birth, told he was a mistake everyday by his deranged mom. Then he didn't know when to shut up and was smarter than everyone his age throughout most of his life.

The army was no different, the same kinds of people ordered him around and tried to make him do their bidding. The difference now though was he had just as much training as them and way more ... because he talked to much and his commanding officer didn't like it. So he knew he could defend himself.

It wasn't until Clay and his team that he truly felt he belonged though.

They looked out for each other and he didn't have to always be on his guard. It was nice.

* * *

><p>13. Milkshake - Goodnight Nurse (2:28)<p>

All the Losers stared at him as Jensen walked out of his room, their mouths slightly agape. Even Roque.

Jensen had taken his weirdness to another level. The soft clicking of his boots marked his passage as he paid them no mind. The laced up leather knee highs clicked on the hard wood. Black lace brushed against them as it swished. The corset around his torso was black and red, lace all the way.

He finally turned at the door and grinned "I may not have milkshakes, but I bring them boys to the yard"

They all looked away but for Aisha. She was wondering were the hell he had gotten the make-up from.

* * *

><p>14. Intuition - Natalie Imbruglia (3:24)<p>

No one had seen it coming. Well Heather had guessed, but she never thought she'd actually see the day.

"Okay guys, stop glaring at him. He isn't going to hurt me and no I will not allow you to talk to him. I like this one."

Holly had brought her boyfriend home while her uncles and Aisha were in. The poor kid looked like he was going to pee his pants. She wondered if it was Roque fingering his knife (she had thought she'd gotten them all...) Pooch with his gun in hand or the combination of Cougar and Jensen. Clay and Aisha were looking fairly harmless at the moment but Holly was obviously not taking any chances. He would stay with her at all times during this visit.

* * *

><p>15. You can Still be Free - Savage Garden (4:19)<p>

He gazed at the stars. They were so tiny and so far away from this angle, but he knew, they were huge and would destroy him in an instant if he saw them up close.

He tried to focus on that and only that. No longer would he linger on feelings of betrayal, of pain. Maybe Roque had a point, even if he had been a bastard about showing it. The Losers needed freedom, not revenge. That meant nothing about him though, he would avenge those kids and his team. But now he realized he needed to look at it differently, they all needed a break every now and then and if they did want to help him they would always be free to leave.

He would be a one man army if it was needed.

Clay sighed, the stars. The stars. Focus on the stars, so big yet tiny. Just like his problems now, in retrospect.

They crossed the sky slowly, never stopping 'flight'

* * *

><p><strong>Finish<strong>

* * *

><p>Number 5 almost made me tear up while I was writing it :( The image I got in my head was intense, that's probably why I defaulted to poetry to get the point across. But wow, a grey world that one was.<p>

Oh, if anyone wants to use these as if they were prompts go ahead. I kind of want to continue some of them but I won't so feel free to use them however you like.

I added five more 'cause I was on a role. It is the same format/rules as the first one, different songs and longer. I realized I have quite the collection haha, such variety of music. I don't usually think about it.


End file.
